Endless Light
by Everlasting Enchantment
Summary: More then a decade has passed since the events concerning Mayo and the book. Now, Miaka and Taka's daughter Hikari finds herself following the same path as her mother did so many years ago. Will her fate be as lucky and joyous as her mother, or will it en


****

~* Fushigi Yûgi *~

"Endless Light" 

****

By: Everlasting Enchantment ~/~ Michael

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Genre: General/Fantasy

****

Summary: More then a decade has passed since the events concerning Mayo and the book. Now, Miaka and Taka's daughter Hikari finds herself following the same path as her mother did so many years ago. Will her fate be as lucky and joyous as her mother, or will it end in tragedy?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yûgi, nor any of the characters portrayed in this story. I do however hold the rights to Hikari's persona, as well as any original Characters that may show up along the way.

Author's Note: To be honest, I have never bothered to read fanfics. I prefer not to, since they sometimes change my views on Anime and Manga. Because of this, I did not realize that the context of my fanfics seems to be very heavily overdone. To this I say: Oh well, chew on a shoe. I am a late bloomer into the wonderful world that is Fushigi Yûgi, and after only recently purchasing the OAVs and Eikoden (I am poor?), I have had the urge to begin writing again.

I am never one to avoid feedback of any kind, whether good or bad. However, if you are going to scream at me "THAT IDEA IS SO OLD!", I ask that you save your time and mine. I write for my own personal enjoyment, but for once I would like to share my work. The idea for this story came from my emotions while watching and reading Fushigi Yûgi and not from reading other Fanfics. If any of these ideas appear to be stolen or taken form another fanfics, feel free to let me know, but that does not mean I will change it. ^^; If worse comes to worse, I can always take this down, ne?

Author's Ramble: This is **my** work, and I think it would be common knowledge that plagiarism is a big No-No. So please, read but don't steal. I also ask that once you have read, leave a _constructive _review. ^_^; Should you have any further comments, questions, or constructive criticism please e-mail me! (_SephothValzim@juno.com_) Thanks, and enjoy!

__

Introduction

"This is the story of a girl, who made her dreams come true after she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku, and many powers were bestowed upon her.  
The Story itself is a spell. The one who reads it through will be given the powers and granted a wish like the girl in the story.  
Because... the story begins and becomes real... the moment the first page is turned..."

Mayo and Miaka saved the land of Konan, and returned to their normal lives. Though the "Universe of the Four Gods" vanished shortly after the events with Shadow Suzaku, no one took notice. They were too happy with the birth of Hikari to dwell on something that was a mixed blessing. Taka and Miaka made the decision to keep the story of Konan from Hikari, until she was old enough to understand it.

Fourteen years have passed, and Konan is nothing more then a distant memory. Hikari is in the dark about its existence. Regardless, Miaka is haunted by cries within her dreams. Konan is in danger. It is fading, and the only one who can save it is the Suzaku no Miko, but without the "Universe of the Four Gods", what can Miaka do? Should she tell Taka? She is torn inside, but perhaps the answers she seeks are not far off.

Chapter I - Hikari

Hikari's heart thumped in synch with her feet as they pounded against the dirt path. Her mind was focused on the road ahead of her, but still it managed to drift. The sweat on her brow, the birds chirping in the distance, and her Uncle watching placidly from the bench. As hard as she tried, she could not keep her mind from wondering. It was like all the times before, and she knew what was going to happen next. Perhaps thinking about it was what had caused it each time. Before she had time to panic, her feet had connected, and she was already falling toward the ground.

"Itai!" Hikari let out a scream as she slammed into the ground, dirt scattering outward as she collapsed. "Aww, and I was almost finished." She complained as she sat up, dusting her uniform off gently. "At least I broke my record, I think." She giggled, looking over her shoulder to her uncle. "How did I do, Uncle Kei-Kei-kun?" She asked as she stood, walking towards him.

"Better this time, but you still need to learn to focus more. You'll never be ready for the Track Meet at this rate." Keisuke sighed, tossing Hikari a water bottle. "Just try harder. That's all I ask." He sighed, but she merely laughed. "So how is Miaka? Is she still having those bad dreams?"

"Yeah..." Hikari frowned some as she sat down next to Keisuke, sipping the water. "Mom hardly sleeps anymore, and she won't even tell me what the dreams are about. We are growing apart. It makes me sad..." She sighed, pointing ahead. "Looks like our ride is here. Coming Kajiwara-kun!" Hikari yelled to the car as she grabbed her things. "Come on, Kei-Kei-kun." Hikari smiled, running to the car.

"Hey Keisuke, you old fart! Hurry it up, I have a date you know," Tetsuya called from the car as he opened the door for Hikari to jump in. "I said hurry, you fool!" He called again, tension in his voice.

"Oh hush, Tetsuya. You can see Yui-chan anytime. I'm worn out, alright?" Keisuke sighed, jumping into the car as Tetsuya pulled of. "Jesus, Tetsuya! Are you trying to kill me?!" He exhaled, leaning back into his seat.

"No, but I _am_ in a rush. We have to talk." Tetsuya said, looking at Hikari in the rear-view mirror.

"So talk. It's still a good fifteen minutes before we get there. It's not like we don't have the time." Keisuke smirked, opening a bottle of water as he chugged it down.

"We have to talk in _private_, Keisuke." Tetsuya added, looking at Hikari once more.

Hikari snorted loudly as she thrust back into her seat, crossing her arms. "Oh, I get it. Too mature of a conversation for little ol' Hikari to listen. Same old Kajiwara-kun I see..." She frowned unhappily as she looked out the window. "Not like I care, though. It's just not fair is all."

"It's not that, Hikari-chan." Keisuke spoke up, attempting to come up with a lie that would calm her down some. "It's just a personal problem. A _guy_ problem. You wouldn't want to listen anyway."

"Eww!" Hikari moaned, covering her ears. "You're right, I wouldn't." She contorted her face as she looked back out the window, her house coming into view. "Mom's light is not on. I wonder if she was finally able to get some sleep."

~ * ~

"Why did you have to go and say that, Keisuke? Now the kid thinks I have some weird growth or something." Tetsuya yelled as he tossed his jacket onto the 

couch and went into the kitchen. "Beer?" He called out, opening the fridge.

"Sure." Keisuke sighed, flopping onto the couch as he shoved Tetsuya's coat to the side. "I would not have said that if I had any idea as to what was going on. What's the big news, and why couldn't you say it in front of Hikari?" He asked, catching the beer as Tetsuya tossed it to him.

"I think, well _we_ think that the 'Universe of the Four Gods' is back." Tetusya sighed, sitting down just as the door opened. "Welcome home, hun." He smiled, waving to Yui.

"Thanks, Tetsuya. Oh, hello Keisuke-kun. Glad you could make it." Yui smiled, pulling a notepad from her purse. "Did Tetsuya already fill you in?"

Keisuke shook his head as he shifted to the side, giving Yui room to sit. "No, but he was about to. What makes you guys think that? Didn't it disapear for good last time?" He questioned, his anxiety evident as he began to sweat rather profusely.

"Well, we can't be sure it is back, but Miaka-chan seems to think so." Yui sighed, opening the notepad. "She has been having the same dream every night. It's of some shadowed figure calling out to her. It keeps telling her that Konan is in danger, and that it needs her to come and save them." Yui frowned, browsing over the notepad. "It also seems that it may not actually want Miaka, but rather it wants Hikari. It's exact words have been: 'Send us the Suzaku no Miko.' If the visions are going to Miaka, then why would it ask for her to send the Suzaku no Miko to them, rather then ask her herself?" Yui pondered, closing the notepad.

Tetsuya sighed, rubbing his chin as he looked at the others. "That doesn't really mean it is Hikari though. After all, she has never even been inside the book. However, it could be-"

"Mayo!" Keisuke interrupted, running for the phone.

"What are you doing, Keisuke?" Tetsuya asked, standing upright.

"Calling Mayo to make sure she is okay. I know she was never really the Suzaku no Miko, but that doesn't mean the book wouldn't try to trick her again. If she goes into the book in her condition, she may lose the baby!" Keisuke said with a placid expression as the phone rang on the other end. "No answer. Damn it!" Keisuke sighed, slamming the phone down as he reached for Tetsuya's keys. "I'm taking your car."

"H-Hey wait a minute! I'll drive, but there is no way you are driving my car in your condition! You'll crash out of pure panic!" Tetsuya called to Keisuke, the phone ringing shortly after. "Eh?" Tetsuya blinked as Keisuke grabbed the phone.

"Mayo?!" He screamed into the phone.

~ * ~

"Mom, please let me in!" Hikari cried, banging on the Miaka and Taka's bedroom door, tears streaming down her face. "Why won't you talk to me? Are you okay? Answer me, mom!" The phone began to ring in the kitchen, but Hikari ignored it. Her mom could be hurt, or worse. "Why won't you answer me?!" She cried, the door finally giving way as she fell inside the dark room. "M-Mom?" She called into the darkness, but there was no reply. She worked her way across the dark room to the table beside the bed, turning on the lamp that sat there. "Nani?"

Miaka's nightgown was resting in the center of the room, but she was nowhere to be found. As Hikari lifted the clothes, she found a note lying on the ground. "Mommy?" She mumbled as she brought the note closer to her face so she could read it.

__

Taka: I know you will not be happy, but I have made the only decision I could. Mayo discovered the 'Universe of the Four Gods' at the National Library, where it was originally. I don't know why or how it got there, but it is. Konan needs me Taka, and I know you understand that more then anyone. Mayo and I will save Konan, and be back in time for dinner. I promise. ^_^"

If you want to follow us into the book, which I have a feeling you might, our wedding bands should be enough. Since I have its mate, the connection should be enough for you to enter the book. Be sure to tell Yui to take care of Hikari for us if you come! I love you Taka, but this is something I must do. Whether you come or not, don't tell Hikari. I don't want her to get involved. ~ Miaka

"What is this?" Hikari blinked, tears welling in he eyes as she noticed one of her mother's ribbons resting in the crease of the letter. "Dad must not have been home yet. What's going on? What's the 'Universe of the Four Gods', and what does she mean '_go into the book'_?" Hikari sighed, taking the ribbon from the note and sticking it in her breast pocket for good luck as she ran into her room. "It has to be true. Mom would never lie to Dad. So then that means they are inside a book? Is it a spell book? Are they in danger? Oh mommy, Aunt Mayo..." She sighed as she packed her things, leaving the house as quickly as she had come.

~ * ~

"Oh, it's you Taka." Keisuke sighed, somewhat disappointed that is was not Mayo. "What? Miaka won't answer the phone? Mayo isn't answering either. Do you think they are together? Right, I got it. We'll meet you there." Keisuke nodded, hanging up the phone. "That was Taka. Miaka won't answer the phone either, so he wants to meet us at his house. Let's get going."

"Wait, what about Hikari?" Yui asked, placing her hand on Keisuke's arm to stop him from walking out.

"What about her?" Keisuke asked, looking over his shoulder at Yui.

"You guys just took her home. Why wouldn't she answer the phone?" Yui asked, grabbing her purse. "They might all be in a lot of trouble. Let's go." Yui nodded, dragging Tetsuya out the door as they all ran down to the car.

A short time later, the three pulled up in Taka's driveway, his bright red camaro bucking as it was left idle. "He's already here." Keisuke sighed, climbing out of the car. "Are they here?" He called to Taka, whom was exiting the house.

"Get going. They are at the national library. The book..." He opened the door to his car as he sighed heavily. "...is back. Hikari is missing too. Let's go." He nodded, getting into the car.

"Right." Keisuke agreed as he got into the car and pulled off, Taka close behind.

~ * ~

"Your Suzaku no Miko has come. I am here. Open passage and allow me to enter your world." Miaka spoke softly, her eyes clenched closed tightly as she held hands with Mayo, the book in between the two of them. "I have come to save your world. Please, allow us passage." She sighed, shaking her head. "It's not use. I have completed my story. I can't go back..." Miaka sighed, opening the book. "If only Yui were here, she could tell me what it says."

"We can't give up yet!" Mayo protested, grabbing Miaka's hand once more. "What if the others need us?" Mayo asked, her free hand resting on her stomach. "We can't desert them!"

"I doubt they are alive anymore, Mayo-chan. If fourteen years have passed in our world, perhaps hundreds or thousands of years have passed there. Unless they were reborn time and time again, there is little chance our friends still exist in there. For all we know, that world is gone for good, and this really is just a book now." Miaka, sighed, looking over the Chinese characters in the book. 

"You're hopeless! You should think of the best possibilities, Miaka-sama! Not the worst!" Mayo sighed, leaning back into the bookshelf. "Maybe when Taka gets here, he will know a way to get it to work.

"Mama?" Hikari fumbled around the closed library, following the muffled voices of Miaka and Mayo. She tilted her head back slightly as she reached the door. "Are they in here?" She questioned, opening the door and stepping in.

The moment Hikari opened the door, a bright red light engulfed the room as the book flew into the air and opened. The light radiated directly from the book as the three girls were blinded. "Mom? What's going on?!" Hikari cried, being slowly pulled into the light.

"Hikari?! Is that you?!" Miaka screamed out in a panic, straining to see through the bright light.

"_Suzaku no Miko. Girl from another world. Embrace your destiny. Save Konan. Save our World. Save...your world._" A familiar voice called from the book as Suzaku reached forth from within the pages, and latched onto Hikari. "Mommy?! What _is_ going on?" Hikari cried out, but her cries became muffled and distant.

"Taiitsukun?!" Miaka screamed as she reached for Hikari's hand, but was too late as the light vanished, and Hikari with it. "Taiitsukun! No! Give her back!" Miaka cried out, grabbing onto the book as she shook it. "GIVE HER BACK!"

"Calm down Miaka-sama! We can go after her!" Mayo attempted to comfort her. "Can't we..?"

"Miaka!" Taka screamed as he ran into the room with Tetsuya, Keisuke, and Yui in toe. "Is Hikari with you?!" He asked, running to the sobbing Miaka. "Where is she, Miaka?"

"Taiitsukun.." Miaka mumbled slightly above a whisper, "Taiitsukun took her into the book. It was her. I know that voice. It was Taiitsukun.."

"Taiitsukun? Why would she want Hikari?" Taka asked as he looked to Yui.

Yui nodded as she knelt down and snatched the book, turning the pages open slowly. "The Suzaku no Miko slowly awoke from her troubled sleep, startled and confused as to where she had gone. Alone for the moment, the Suzaku no Miko was safe for now, resting atop Mount Taikyoku."

"Mount Taikyoku! It was Taiitsukun alright.." Keisuke sighed, resting his hand on Yui's shoulder. "You better keep her safe, Taiitsukun.." He spoke softly to himself as she looked to the sobbing Miaka. _"Those two have never been apart for more then a day since Hikari was born. Poor Miaka. Her baby has entered a world with fill danger and pain, and there is nothing she can do about it. Damn it! We'll save her, Miaka. Somehow, we will save Hikari."_


End file.
